Je hais t'aimer (Kiba x Ino)
by LittleCeil
Summary: Une prostituée. Un client. Une blonde. Un brun. Et si Ino trouvait Kiba différent des autres ? Comment l'amour peut-il faire si mal ?


J'avais pris soin de passer dans ma boutique de lingerie favorite la veille, et de m'acheter un autre de ces ensembles osés en dentelle, ne cachant pratiquement rien. Je regardai l'heure avant de partir me préparer, enfilant mes nouveaux sous-vêtements. Je choisis ensuite une robe noire évasée, qui marquait joliement mes formes généreuses. J'attachai mes longs cheveux blonds en un chignon décoiffés, laissant une mèche recouvrir mon oeil droit. Je me maquillai, bien évidemment, puis m'assieds sur le canapé en attendant que l'on toque à la porte. J'avais toujours hâte de le revoir. Il était différent. Avec lui, je parvenais à alligner plusieurs mots pour former une phrase logique. J'arrivais à lui parler. Toujours. Toujours avant de commencer, on discutait.

On toqua à la porte, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. J'ouvris en souriant et en incitant le jeune homme à entrer dans le salon.

«- Tu vas bien ? demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.»

Il répondit par l'affirmative en me retournant la même question. Ah, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu le son de sa voix. Elle me manquait terriblement. Je ne pouvais empêcher à mon coeur de s'emballer. Je voulais lui sauter au cou. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je savais qu'il n'aimerait pas. Et quand bien même, je ne me l'autoriserais pas. Je me demandais tout juste comment il pouvait adresser la parole à une femme comme moi, sans jamais me dénigrer ou me dévisager avec dégoût. Je me demandais. Je me demandais toujours comment il pouvait être si gentil avec moi. Pourquoi me voyait-il toujours ? Pourquoi continuait-il de venir ? Je n'en savais rien.

«- Tu sais combien de temps ça va durer encore ? me demanda-t-il doucement.»

Je relevai les yeux vers les siens. J'adorais son regard sauvage et à la fois si attentif, si doux. Lorque je compris le sens de sa question, je baissai les yeux.

«- Je pense que ça va durer encore quelques mois... Après, j'irai retrouver ma famille à Tokyo... murmurai-je doucement.

\- Je vois... Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dis alors ?

\- Ahem... Je leur ai dit que je faisais des petits boulots à droite à gauche... Je me vois mal leur dire la véritable raison de ma venue dans cette ville...

\- Hum... Je t'ai mis cinquante de plus que d'habitude, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Oh, merci, il ne fallait pas...

\- Si, si, ça t'évitera de faire ça plus longtemps comme ça.»

J'esquissai un sourire avant de me lever.

« Tu souhaites rester ici ou tu préfères qu'on aille dans ma chambre ?»

Je le vis se lever à son tour. Il s'avança vers moi bien trop lentement à mon goût. Il s'arrêta à, à peine, quelques centimètres de moi. Il me fit face et planta simplement son regard dans le mien. Je plongeai mes pupilles dans les siennes. Son regard me dévorait. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, tandis que mes mains furent prisonnières des siennes. J'observai ses yeux fixer mes lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, nos bouche s'entrechoquèrent violemment, alors que je passai mes mains dans sa nuque. Il passa les siennes sur mes joues rosies, tout en titillant ma langue de la sienne. Très vite, il fit tomber ma robe sur le sol, tandis que je reculai jusqu'au mur. Il vint poser ses crocs dans mon cou, tandis que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin. Mon corps tout entier me brûlait. Je ne comptais plus les fois où je ressentais ces picotements sur ma peau. Seul lui pouvait me mettre dans un tel état. Je lâchai plusieurs soupirs, pendant que ses doigts vinrent soulever mon soutien-gorge pour accéder à ma poitrine. Mes mains vagabondaient dans son dos et dans sa nuque. Il posa ses lèvres sur ma clavicule, avant de de sucer ma peau blanche, qui devenait peu à peu violacée. J'avais l'impression que le temps se figeait avec lui, mais, en même temps, que les minutes paraissaient des secondes en sa compagnie. Tout se passait toujours si vite. Nous nous retrouvâmes, allongés sur mon lit, sans vraiment que je ne comprenne comment nous étions arrivés là. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. La chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes me fit revenir à la réalité. Je réalisai alors que je me retrouvais entièrement nue face à lui, qui l'était aussi. Alors, lui au dessus et moi en dessous, nous nous embrassions à pleine bouche, serrant l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu es tellement belle Ino... murmura-t-il dans un souffle qui fit chavirer mon petit organe vital.»

A ce moment-là, j'aurais presque cru être une femme banale, faisant l'amour avec son compagnon, dont les sentiments étaient tout simplement partagés. Moi, criant son prénom, lui, criant le mien. Mon coeur s'emballa au moment où nous ne fîmes plus qu'un. Je basculai ma tête en arrière, les larmes me montant aux yeux, tout en me cambrant et m'accrochant aux draps. Il profita de ma nuque à découvert pour y poser ses lèvres. Je passai alors automatiquement ma main dans sa nuque, pendant que je commençais à bouger mes hanches sous son bassin. Je soupirai en caressant son épiderme, me crampronnant un peu plus aux draps de ma main libre. Je sentis mon corps me brûler, mon coeur tambouriner dans mon torax et une multitude de papillons envahirent mon estomac. Je sentis ses lèvres remonter le long de mon cou, pour attérir sur mes deux croissantx de chaire. J'étouffai un gémissement lorsque la cadence de ses vas-et-viens accéléra. Il se sépara de mes lèvres pour reprendre son souffle. J'en fis de même, lâchant en même temps un gémissement. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, alors que je cherchais désespérément ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le sentir contre moi me rassurait et me faisait parfois oublier ce que j'étais, qui j'étais devenue. Un frisson me parcourut le ventre, sentant qu'il ralentit peu à peu, et qu'il s'était vidé en moi. Je gémis son prénom, lui, le mien. Je repris mon souffle, tout en le serrant contre moi. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, remontant sa main dans ma nuque, puis ensuite le long de mâchoire. Il se sépara, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je détournai les yeux, gênée, mais il prit mon visage en coupe pour me forcer à le fixer. Il en profita pour me voler un baiser, auquel je répondis. Un flot d'émotion me submergea, et sans que je n'en connaisse réellement la raison, des perles d'eau roulèrent lentement sur mes joues. Je le sentis se redresser, alors que j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Une pression sur mes poignets m'insita à cesser de me cacher, puis il caressa doucement ma joue, séchant mes larmes.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se vallait rassurant.»

Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer un mot, qu'un sanglot étouffé franchit mes lèvres. Cette situation, cette relation... Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aimerai que les choses se passent. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter à une simple relation de client à prostituée. Kiba est différent des autres. Je ne sais même pas comment il en est venu à me contacter. Il vaut tellement mieux que ça, tellement mieux que moi. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que les larmes s'intensifièrent sur mon visage.

Je me levai précipitamment, enfilant rapidement les premiers vêtement qui me tombèrent sous la main, c'est-à-dire une simple culotte et un pull large qui me servait de robe. Je me laissai tomber le canapé, me recroquevillant sur moi-même, tenant mes genoux dans mes bras, et posai mon menton dans le creux qui les séparait. Je l'entendis venir vers moi, puis le sentis s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je frissonai lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Tu peux m'en parler Ino, je serai là pour t'écouter tu sais, tenta-t-il doucement.»

Mais, voyant que je ne répondais pas, il se leva. Je le sais. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de mêler vie sentimentale et vie professionnelle -si je peux appeler ça comme ça. Je le vis enfiler ses chaussures et son blouson, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il sortit, puis, avant de fermer la porte, fit volte-face.

« Appelle-moi si ça ne va pas mieux. Ca me rend triste de te voir dans cet état Ino, soupira-t-il l'air inquiet, en fermant la porte.»

Aussitôt qu'il fût parti, j'éclatai en sanglot. Je ne parvins à me calmer qu'après plusieurs minutes. Foutu client et foutu amour. Foutue situation.

Aujourd'hui, je recevai un nouveau client. Et qui dit nouveau client, dit bonne impression etc. J'ai -encore- été acheter un nouvel ensemble, plutôt neutre cette fois-ci. Je mis du temps à me préparer, puis une fois prête, je n'eus pas le temps de m'asseoir que j'entendis la sonnette retentir. Je partis donc tout naturelement ouvrir, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, déclarai-je en invitant l'homme à entrer.»

Il me salua à son tour en défaisant son manteau.

« J'espère que vous saurez me satisfaire, vous n'êtes pas la première que je contacte, annonça-t-il sur un ton froid.

\- Je ne vous décevrez pas.

\- Je l'espère bien, renchérit-il en m'offrant son plus beau sourire.»

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'il ne pose l'argent sur la table. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait trois billets de cent, soit cinquante de plus que mon tarif habituel. Voyant mon regard sur la somme plus élevée que convenue, il prit parole.

« Votre beauté me fait beaucoup miser sur vous, expliqua-t-il en me dévisageant.»

Je le remerciai, avant de lui demander ses préférences.

« Laissons les choses se faire, dit-il en réduisant la distance qui nous séparait.»

Très vite, nos fronts furent collés l'un à l'autre, et les faibles centimètres qui séparaient nos lèvres disparurent. Nos langues se rejoignirent tout aussi vite, entamant une longue valse sensuelle. Je frémis lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma joue. Je passai la mienne dans son cou. Il m'attrapa la taille et me fit basculer sur le canapé, enjambant mon bassin. Je sentis ses doigts se frayer un chemin sous mon bustier, tandis que sa bouche attérit dans mon cou. J'entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise. Tous ces gestes semblaient durer une éternité. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était que tout cela se termine.

Ses mains qui caressaient mon corps me donnaient des haut-le-coeur. Je le vis défaire sa ceinture de pantalon, avant de sortir son engin de son dernier vêtement. Lorsque je vis sa virilité fièrement dressée face à moi, je cru vomir mes boyaux. Et sentant mon déjeuner remonter dans ma gorge, je me levais précipitamment et partis en courant dans la salle de bain, tout en me couvrant la bouche. J'eus le temps de fermer la porte à clef, avant de rendre mon précédent repas dans les toilettes. Je toussai, tentant de reprendre mon souffle et de me calmer. J'étais en panique totale. Je sentis les larmes ruisseler le long de mes joues, alors que je recouvrai mes épaules de mes mains, toute tremblante. Je me mordis la lèvre. J'étais à bout. Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces clients qui me touchaient de leurs mains sales et qui n'étaient là que pour mon corps. Je voulais que ce soit fini. Que tout soit terminé. Je voulais partir d'ici. Retrouver ma famille et tout recommencer ailleurs.

Je me rinçai le visage à l'eau froide, avant de me changer, puis je rouvris la porte de la salle de bain. Il était toujours là.

« Et bien ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Je suis navrée, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je vous remercie de ne pas être parti.

\- Que ça n'arrive plus. D'ailleurs, je vois que vous avez changé de tenue.

\- Je voulais me faire pardonner d'être partie de façon si malpolie, déclarai-je sur un ton enjôleur.

\- C'est presque chose faite.»

Il entrechoqua ses lèvres aux miennes en me poussant dans la salle de bain. Je m'appuyais sur le rebord du lavabo, tandis que j'enroulais mes jambes à son bassin.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes nus, alors je le poussai dans la douche italienne, allumant l'eau au passage. Il me plaqua contre le carrelage encore frais, ce qui me procura un frisson désagrable qui se propagea dans tout mon corps. Cet homme était en manque de sexe. Il n'était pas si beau que ça. Il était violent et impatient. Comme tous les autres. Comme tous les autres, éxepté lui. Ces hommes qui ne pensent qu'à baiser, ils me dégoûtent, ils me débectent. J'en ai assez. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler le long de mes joues lorsqu'il me pénétra sans préparation. Je simulai mes gémissements. Tout était faux. Tout ce qui était vrai était mes larmes. Je ne me rendis compte que maintenant que je regrettai où je me trouvais. J'étais tombée si bas. Tellement bas. Plus bas que terre. Je ne méritai pas de le revoir.

«Ah oui, c'est bon, râla-t-il en allant et venant en moi.»

Sa voix me dégoûta. Tout me dégoûtait. Mais le pire fut lorsque je le sentis se libérer en moi. Horrible. Je me sentais si sale, souillée. Non, je ne méritai pas de le revoir. Mais pourtant, j'avais si besoin de lui.

Il s'en alla, me délivrant enfin de sa présence si désagréable et néfaste à mon égard. Je me hâtai de partir me laver, je sentais sale, si sale. Je ne pouvais plus continuer. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour gagner de l'argent rapidement. Mais maintenant, je veux tout arrêter. A cause de lui. Non, à cause de moi qui suis éperduement tombée amoureuse de lui, alors que je n'aurais jamais dû. J'avais besoin qu'il soit à mes côtés, mais tellement envie de le sentir loin de moi. Tout se contredisait. Je ne devais pas l'appeler, pourtant ma main attrapa mon téléphone. J'espérai qu'il ne décrochâ pas, mais lorsque j'entendis sa voix à l'autre bout du fils, une douce chaleur envahi mon ventre.

« Ino ? Tu veux me parler ?»

Mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre mes lèvres, seuls mes pleurs répondaient à ses mots. J'avais envie de tout lui dire. De lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Mais à quel point je le déteste de m'avoir fait aimer. Qu'à cause de lui, de ce que je ressens, je ne peux plus voir tous ces autres hommes. Mes pleurs redoublèrent. J'avais besoin de le voir pour le sentir, pour le lui dire, pour le haïr, pour l'aimer.

« Ino, j'arrive tout de suite.» déclara-t-il d'une voix décidée.

Mon coeur se fendit, alors que l'idée de le revoir me rendait pourtant si heureuse. Tout mais pas ça... Je n'arriverai jamais à lui expliquer. Je ne pourrai jamais le lui expliquer. Il était devenu si important à mes yeux. J'avais l'impression de le trahir à chaque fois que j'étais avec un autre homme. Et je détestais ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de me changer à ce point. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit différent. Mais il était le seul à me respecter, le seul que j'avais hâte de revoir, le seul avec qui je m'autorisai à discuter, le seul à qui je pouvais penser.

J'entendis toquer à la porte, mes larmes s'arrêtèrent mais je sentais qu'elles pouvaient recommencer à couler à tous moments. Je me dirigeai d'un pas hésitant vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir lentement, fixant le sol.

« Ino...» souffla-t-il doucement.

Mes yeux cherchèrent instinctivement à croiser les siens, mais je ne voulais pas croiser son regard. Dès que je vis ses pupilles fendillées, mes larmes décidèrent de couler. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains. J'avais honte de pleurer devant lui. Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon corps. Il me poussa dans mon appartement, fermant la porte derrière lui, me faisant m'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda-t-il doucement en me caressant la joue.

\- ... Je...»

Mais les motsse brisèrent dans ma gorge et ne voulèrent pas sortir. Alors je courus me réfugier dans la pièce la plus proche et m'enfermai dans cette-dernière. J'entendis ses pas s'arrêter de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Ino... C'est moi ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il la voix brisée.

\- Non ! Je...

\- Dis-moi, Ino, tu m'inquiètes...»

Je tentai de calmer mes larmes et de rendre ma voix stable, avant de lui répondre :

« J'en ai assez Kiba... Assez de faire ce que je fais... Assez de n'être traitée que comme un objet par des hommes en chaleur. Assez de ne pas qu'ils me respectent. Assez de ressentir du dégoût quand ils me touchent. Je n'en peux plus Kiba... Il faut que tu m'aides...

\- Alors arrêtes.

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est le seul moyen de gagner beaucoup d'argent rapidement !

\- Je t'aiderai.»

Je sentis à nouveau les larmes monter, alors que je me laissai glisser contre la porte. Je mordis la lèvre et décidai de laisser ma bouche prononcer ce que mon coeur murmure tout bas.

«Tu es tellement différent Kiba... Tu es le seul qui me respecte, avec qui je parle, que j'ai hâte de revoir. Pourquoi tu... Tu mérites tellemtn mieux que ça...

\- Toi aussi, tu mérites tellement mieux Ino, me coupa-t-il.

\- Non ! Je ne mérite pas de te connaître ! Je ne mérite pas toute l'attention que tu me donnes ! Je suis sale, trop sale... Mais, pour moi... tu n'en ai pas un parmis tant d'autres... Tu es celui que je veux revoir... celui avec qui j'aimerai parler de longues heures durant... celui que j'aime sentir à côté de moi et contre moi...

\- Ino...

\- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît... Tu es celui devant lequel je me dévoile... Personne n'a jamais été aussi important pour moi... Mais... tu es mon client... je suis juste une prostituée... Pourquoi tu... pourquoi tu as voulu me rencontrer ? Pourquoi avoir pris contact avec moi ? Alors que tu mérites tellement mieux...

\- Ouvre-moi la porte Ino.

\- Je n'arriverai pas à te regarder dans les yeux sans pleurer...

\- Ouvre-moi.» répéta-t-il sur un ton plus autoritaire.

Je me levai lentement, me tournant face à la porte. Je posai avec hésitation ma main sur la poignée. La tête baissée, je finis par dévérouiller la porte et l'ouvris lentement. Je n'eus pas le lentement de relever la tête que mes lèvres se retrouvèrent pressées par celles du brun. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et une douce chaleur envahi mon ventre. Il mouvait ses lèvres doucement contre les miennes. Il était attentionné, comme toujours.

« Tu mérites mieux toi aussi Ino, prononça-t-il contre ma bouche après s'être séparé.

\- Je te hais Kiba, lâchai-je en même temps que mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, mais je t'aime tellement...»

Il me sourit, avant de m'embrasser le bout du nez.

« Je t'aime tellement Ino, annonça-t-il dans un murmure qui fit chavirer mon coeur.

\- Je hais t'aimer Kiba... Ces sentiments que je ressens m'ont fait tellement de mal...

\- Je suis là maintenant... Tout va bien se passer, me rassura-t-il.»

Nos lèvres se scéllèrent en un nouveau baiser. Puis nous avons fini dans ma chambre. Cette fois-ci nous n'avions pas juste couché ensemble. Nous avions fait l'amour. Et je ne pouvais pas décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

Je ne savais pas comment aller se passer la suite, comment ça allait se passer avec mes anciens clients, avec Kiba, mais je savais que ça irait, parce qu'il était là maintenant. Je ne haïssais plus l'aimer. J'aimais l'aimer.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?» nous demanda ma mère.

Je ravalai ma salive à l'entente de cette question. Je n'allais pas lui dire la vérité quand même...

" _Oue alorr enfait ct mon client pcq j'me prostitué enfait et l'amour s'en ai mélé mdr du cou on c mi ensemble lol_ "

« J'étais un habitué du café où elle travaillait, il y avait plutôt une bonne entente alors je l'ai invité à boire un café avec moi, je la voyais toujours se surmener pour gagner beaucoup d'argent, expliqua Kiba, Et puis, c'est devenu sérieux et voilà le résultat haha.»

Ma mère ria avec lui, très vite suivie par moi. J'en conclus que notre rencontre restera notre petit secret.

« Vous êtes heureux ensemble et cela se voit, déclara mon père depuis son fauteuil.

\- Papa... bafouillai-je gênée.

\- Haha, vous avez raison M. Yamanaka, je dois parfois la supporter mais la plus part du temps elle ne me râle pas dessus, plaisanta mon compagnon.

\- Alors comme ça tu dois me supporter ?» répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il éclata de rire avant de s'excuser et m'attraper par la taille pour capturer mes lèvres. Mes joues chauffèrent instantannément. J'aimais un idiot.


End file.
